Perjalanan Liburan
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Liburan sekolah telah tiba, ini saatnya Minato mengajak Naruto dan istrinya untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan dengan mengunjungi nenek dan kakek Naruto yang berada di Kalimantan. Perjalanan kali ini memberikan pengetahuan yang sebelumnya Naruto tidak tahu.


Mencoba untuk membuat cerita bertemakan keluarga ^^

Tapi seperti biasa, agak melenceng dari seharusnya.

Warnings : Banyak kesalahan dalam kata-kata.

* * *

Perjalanan Liburan

Liburan sekolah telah tiba, ini saatnya bagi Minato Namikaze mengajak buah hatinya untuk menghabiskan waktu liburan bersama, melakukan perjalanan liburan. Dalam waktu liburan sekolah yang hanya diberikan 2 minggu oleh pihak sekolah Naruto, Mintao, sang kepala keluarga tidak akan melewatkan waktu liburan yang terbilang singkat itu. Minato Namikaze memanfaatkan waktu liburan sekolah anaknya dengan mengajak anak semata wayang beserta istrinya untuk mengunjungi pulau Kalimantan yang terletak di Indonesia, lebih tepatnya Minato ingin mengajak keluarganya untuk mengunjungi orang tuanya yang sedang bekerja di Kalimantan Timur. Minato memang sudah merencanakan perjalanan ini bersama istrinya, karena liburan sekolah tahun kemarin, mereka tidak pergi kemana-mana karena Minato sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan yang begitu banyak, mengingat dia adalah direktur utama di perusahaan yang sudah ia bangun sejak 5 tahun yang lalu.

Pada liburan kali ini, ia tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan bersama istri dan anaknya begitu saja.

"Kalian semua sudah siap?" Tanya Minato kepada anak dan istrinya dengan semangat.

Naruto mengangguk."Aku sudah siap Chichi~" seru Naruto riang. Hari ini Naruto memakai baju kodok dengan topi yang menutupi rambutnya dengan sempurna.

Minato dan Kushina tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang begitu semangat menyambut liburan kali ini. Ketika mereka keluar dari rumah, ada teman-teman Naruto yang mengucapkan perpisahan kepada Naruto dan menyuruh Naruto untuk tidak lupa membawa oleh-oleh untuk mereka. Dengan semangatnya Naruto mengiakan permintaan teman-temannya. Lagi-lagi Minato dan Kushina di buat tersenyum oleh tingkah laku yang masih sangat polos. Satu per satu mereka memberikan pelukan kepada Naruto, begitu juga Sasuke, pujaan hati Naruto.

"Kau ingin aku membawakan apa untukmu?"

Sasuke tampat berpikir sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum."Aku tidak ingin apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau, jadi pulang lah dengan selamat."

Naruto segera memeluk Sasuke untuk kedua kalinya. "Sampai ketemu lagi Sasuke. Saat aku pergi, Sasuke jangan dekat-dekat dengan Sakura."

Sasuke menganggukan kepalanya. Naruto kemudian mencium pipi Sasuke.

Untung saja Minato dan Kushina tidak mendengar percakapan mereka dan melihat Naruto yang mencium Sasuke, karena mereka sudah duduk manis di dalam mobil.

"Ayo, kita berangkat Naruto, ini sudah waktunya berangkat." Panggil Minato.

"Baiklah, teman-teman sampai berjumpa lagi."

Akhirnya setelah Naruto mengucapkan salam perpisahan liburan, Naruto segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Menuju ke Bandar Udara Internasional Narita, di antar oleh supir sekaligus pelayan kepercayaan Minato, Iruka untuk mengantar mereka ke bandara. Perjalanan ke bandara hanya memakan waktu yang sebentar, tidak sampai 1 jam. Setelah mereka sampai di bandara, Minato sekeluarga segera berpamitan kepada Iruka dan segera memasuki pesawat setelah melewati beberapa pemeriksaan di bandara.

Perjalanan untuk mencapai Kalimantan memakan waktu yang begitu lama, hampir 8 jam mereka di pesawat belum lagi mereka harus transit di beberapa bandara, salah satunya mereka transit di Malaysia yang kemudian mereka harus transit lagi di bandara Soekarno-Hatta kemudian dari bandara ini mereka baru menuju Kalimantan. Jadi kalau di total keseluruhan, mereka berada di pesawat hampir 10 jam. Tapi itu semua tidak mematahkan semangat mereka, terutama malaikat kecil mereka yang selalu bertanya-tanya kepada orang tuanya, lebih tepatnya kepada ibunya. Sedangkan Minato, hanya mendengarkan percakapan antara istri dan anaknya.

"Haha, kenapa pesawat terbang bisa terbang?" tanya Naruto, ia terkagum-kagum dengan pesawat yang bisa terbang. Karena ini adalah pengalaman pertama Naruto menaiki pesawat.

"Karena pesawat ada sayap dan ada mesin yang menggerakkannya dan yang paling penting ada bahan bakar yang menggerakkan sayap dan mesinnya."

"Lalu kenapa kita tidak bisa terbang, haha?"

"Naruto sayang, kita tidak bisa terbang karena kita tidak mempunyai sayap. Dan manusia tidak akan sanggup terbang walaupun mereka mempunyai sayap. Makanya mereka menciptakan pesawat yang bisa membuat manusia bisa bepergian kemanapun mereka mau tanpa harus bersusah payah. Coba bayangkan kalau manusia punya sayap, manusia akan sangat kelelahan saat tiba di tempat tujuan dan pesawat terbang tidak akan ada. Jika pesawat terbang tidak akan ada dan Naruto, haha sekaligus chichi tidak akan berada di sini. Duduk menikamti pemandangan yang berada di udara." Kushina menjelaskan dengan perlahan, agar buah hatinya mengerti. Mengelus puncak kepala Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, tanda mengerti penjelasan ibunya. "Lalu, apakah manusia juga memiliki mesin dan bahan bakar ? terus haha, bahan bakar pesawat namanya apa?"

"Iya, manusia mempunyai mesin dan bahan bakar untuk menggerakan badan kita ini. Nah, bahan bakar untuk pesawat namanya Avtur."

"Lalu dimana pesawat mengisi bahan bakarnya? Terus kenapa sejak tadi Naru tidak melihat tempat pengisian bahan bakar." Tanya Naruto polos, ia tidak bosan-bosannya bertanya.

Kushina ingin tertawa mendengar pernyataan polos Naruto. "Pesawat tidak mungkin mengisi di udara karena memang untuk mengisi bahan bakar ada tempat khususunya. Tidak seperti kendaraan lain yang di mana-mana kita bisa menemukan tempat pengisian bahan bakar. Makanya sejak tadi, kamu tidak melihat tempat pengisian bahan bakar di udara. Karena jika ada pengisian bahan bakar di udara, maka itu akan membahayakan untuk kita semua."

"Baiklah Naru mengerti. Terus haha, kalau bahan bakar pesawat adalah avtur lalu manusia bahan bakarnya apa?

"Bahan bakar manusia adalah makanan dan minuman yang sering kita konsumsi setiap harinya. Itulah bahan bakar yang menggerakan mesin di dalam tubuh kita."

"Baiklah Naruto mengerti sekarang."

Setelah puas mendapatkan jawaban dari ibunya, Naruto terus memandangi pemandangan dari balik jendela pesawat dan menikmatinya hingga mereka tiba di Kalimantan, lebih tepatnya di Kalimantan Timur.

Mereka akhirnya sudah menginjak di Bandar Udara Internasional Sepinggan, ini saatnya mereka menggunakan bus untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju tempat tujuan utama mereka. ketika mereka berada di Kalimantan, hujan turun, tidak terlalu deras. Akhir-akhir cuaca sangat tidak menentu di Kalimantan.

Hampir satu jam bus yang di tumpangi Naruto melaju, dan belum juga sampai di tempat tujuan. Padahal Naruto sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan nenek dan kakeknya. Naruto melihat ke arah ayahnya dan mendapatkan ayahnya sedang tertidur, sedangkan ibunya sepertinya juga tertidur di belakang sana. Naruto melihat ke sekelilingnya dan melihat banyak penumpang yang tertidur. Naruto tidak bisa tertidur karena ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati waktu liburannya ini. Naruto menikmati keindahan alam di Pulau Kalimantan ini melalui kaca jendela bus. Naruto tidak lagi melihat bangunan-bangunan besar seperti ia sering lihat di Jepang sana, sekarang ia melihat sawah nan hijau, bukit-bukit yang berdiri dengan gagahnya, sungai yang berkelok-kelok. Naruto sangat mengagumi keindahan alam yang berada di sini.

"Wah, sungguh indah. Lihat ada rusa." Naruto memandang takjub ketika melihat rusa yang berkeliaran di pinggir jalan. Menempelkan wajahnya di kaca jendela bus.

Naruto tidak akan pernah menyesal untuk datang ke sini. Mungkin liburan yang akan mendatang, Naruto akan meminta ayahnya untuk ke sini lagi dan mengajak Sasuke.

Minato terbangun ketika mendengar suara Naruto yang setengah berteriak.

"Lihat apa Nar?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba.

Naruto menoleh ke arah ayahnya dan tersenyum."Tadi Naru lihat rusa di pinggir jalan dan pemandangan di sini bagus sekali. Semuanya serba hijau."

Minato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya."Tentu saja di sini indah sayang. Coba Naru lihat di sebelah sana, Naru akan melihat bukit yang berjajaran, lalu di bawah bukit itu ada tanah yang berisi macam tanaman, orang di sini menyebutnya sawah dan orang yang sedang berada di sawah itu namanya petani."Minato menjelaskan sembari menunjuk sawah-sawah yang berada di sepanjang perjalanan.

"Coba Naru lihat, setelah kita melihat bukit dan sawah kita akan melihat hutan di sepanjang kanan dan kiri jalan ini, Naru akan melihat pepohonan yang tingi dan besar-besar. Ini dinamakan hutan hujan. Banyak pohon dan hewan yang hidup di dalam sana. Makanya tidak heran jika ada rusa yang berkeliaran di sepanjang jalan."

"Tapi chichi, kenapa pohon yang sebelah sana ada yang di tebang? Bukankah kalau menebang pohon sembarangan maka akan menyebabkan alam rusak."

Minato tersenyum ketika mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang terbilang kritis."Karena orang yang menebang pohon itu adalah orang yang ingin mencari untung dengan cara yang salah. Mereka adalah orang yang tidak peduli dengan lingkungan jadi mereka tidak peduli kalau perbuatan mereka akan menyebabkan rugi orang lain." Minato menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Jadi mereka yang menebang pohon adalah orang yang tidak tau manfaat hutan?"

Minato mengangguk."Kau benar Nar, orang yang tidak peduli adalah orang yang tidak tau manfaat hutan. Padahal pohon-pohon yang ada di hutan memberikan manfaat pada orang yang berada di sekitar hutan seperti menyimpan air. Ketika hujan turun, air tidak langsung masuk ke sungai. Coba Naru lihat sekarang, jika pohon banyak di tebang maka, tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi air hujam sehingga sekarang saat hujan sebentar saja, sungai langsung meluap dan terjadilah banjir."

"Wah berarti mereka adalah orang-orang yang sikapnya tidak boleh kita tiru."

"Kamu benar Nar, jangan sampai biarkan hutan menjadi gundul dan dimanfaatkan dengan cara yang salah. Kamu sebagai generasi muda ini lah yang harus membuat sebuah perubahan menuju arah yang lebih baik. Jangan seperti orang-orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab, membuat untung bagi dirinya tapi merugikan bagi orang lain."

"Aku janji akan menjadi penerus yang bertanggung jawab." Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya. Berjanji kepada dirinya dan ayahnya.

Minato mengelus kepala anaknya dan tersenyum penuh kebanggaan.

Naruto tidak bertanya lagi, kerena semua penjelasan yang ayahnya berikan sama seperti yang dapatkan dari gurunya. Jangan menjadi orang yang membuat orang lain merugi, tapi jadilah orang yang membuat orang lain tidak merugi.

"Nah,Naru kita sudah sampai di terminal. Kita turun di sini dan kemudian kita lanjutkan lagi menggunakan mobil kecil itu untuk sampai di tempat nenek dan kakekmu." Kata Minato.

Minato segera membangunkan istrinya yang terlihat begitu lelah. Naruto sudah mengendong tas bergambar supermannya dan bersiap untuk di gendong oleh ayahnya. Kushina pun bangun dan segera mengambil tas dari bawah kolong bangkunya dan bergegas turun.

Akhirnya setelah melakukan perjalanan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya mereka sampai juga di kediaman Nenek Naruto. Mereka di sambut dengan suka cita. Inilah perjalanan Naruto bersama ayah dan ibunya yang mengunjungi rumah neneknya. Perjalanan kali ini penuh makna bagi Naruto. Liburan yang diberikan Minato kepada buah hatinya, memberikan manfaat yang besar bagi Naruto dan tentu saja liburan kali ini membuat keluarga mereka menjadi semakin akrab.

THE END

* * *

Semoga menghibur :)


End file.
